latenightbitefandomcom-20200215-history
Isis Remonoff
'The Past' Isis was always drawn to the darker side of life. Her love for all things evil and mysterious drew her attention from an early age. As her family grew old around her, Isis realized that she didn’t want to share the same fate as every other human. She treasured her beauty and youth too much to see it all fade away with time. As Isis traveled home one night from visiting a friend’s house in a nearby town in what everyone knows as Russia today, she came across a man. He was cloaked in a dark robe and he stood motionless in the road. Naturally Isis was intrigued by the dark figure with no sense of wanting to run, as she should have done. Needless to say, the vampire attacked her, drinking her blood until she was nearly dead. While her conscious began to slip from her she begged for him to make her like he was, an immortal to never grow old. He was surprised by the plea but didn’t hesitate to perform what she had asked and little did she know was that life would be much different than she had originally thought. Isis’s sire Lucian, taught her everything she needed to know about being a vampire, and in time she forgot all that she once knew about her now deceased family. People ran in fear of Isis, making her nearly lose her mind completely. The want to be loved and revered was almost too much for her to handle and the rejection nearly killed her. Lucian took immediate action and set her on a much different and bloodier path. Her wish to be noticed made her lose sight of all morality and she turned into a blood lusting monster people only hear about in legends. After centuries of this, Isis gained strength in age and wisdom and slowed herself down but never stopped killing. Her vanity and pride was even the result of her sire and counselor’s downfall making her rethink everything she had ever done. All sense of happiness of her new life faded and things turned upside down for her yet again. Her constant smiles turned to frowns, her unbridled emotions melted into a controlled and calm demeanor, and her want to be loved turned into a want to be feared. If anything it made her far scarier to unsuspecting people. Centuries passed and Isis was hell bent on making herself a known and terrorizing force within her new world of the supernatural. She filled her wants with men she met along the way, one of which was Tristan Bowen but not even that lasted long. She still wishes to be loved deep down, but she would never let anyone know her weaknesses. Weakness was as good as death to a vampire. It wasn’t long before vampires, lycans, and witches began to fear Isis as she wished. Her anger and hatred made her truly a monstrous creature to the entire world. 'The Present' The continually life of sex, blood, and vanity began to bore Isis, she needed excitement, something new. When she heard her old friends Gabriel, and Tristan were living in the small town of Oakland she knew exactly what she was going to do next. It was time to stir up some trouble in that little town. 'Personality' *Scheming *Vain *Selfish *Witty 'Likes' *being feared *love *knowledge *power 'Dislikes' *disrespect *people who try to kill her *competition 'Connections' *Had a brief tryst with Tristan Bowen during the 17th century *An old friend of Gabriel Crawford and Keagan Timinson *Often fights with Evelyn Wright, and always wins Category:Characters